Medical Symbols
by Verbophobic
Summary: A new addition to the Alpha team has passed due to a hard battle. Hawk knows that his team is too valuable to lose and so he has to make a deal with one of them to allow another new addition. A medic. Who knows if this medic will make it through the trial period let alone through the rest of their life? S.E./O.C.


Hawk stood in front of his alpha team and kept watch on all of them. Some fidgeted but he knew it was not because of his stare. Rather it was due to the events that had only recently unfolded before them. "It has come to my attention, with the recent passing of our comrade Cannon, that a field medic is needed." He watched as the team flinched at the reminder of what had happened to their friend.

Cannon may not have been in the team long but still he was part of the team. He'd made friends and worked and trained with them to the point of being considered a 'brother' amongst them. "It is my hope that this field medic will be able to handle themselves while in the midst of heavy action and be able to keep you all alive too. I will be sending out a memo that will have you a medic within a week. For now, think of this as nothing more than a small vacation. Train as you would normally but do not expect any missions until the Medic can be fully integrated within your ranks. Dismissed."

One by one Hawk watched as his team filed out. None looking too thrilled about this new. He knew that with Cannon's death so fresh still that the team might not be too happy with his decision. Even so he knew that this was the right course of action. This decision right now was what would keep him from losing more of his team- no, it would keep him from losing those he considered his family.

"Snake Eyes, did you need something?" His eyes turned away from the door to the one that had stayed behind. His suit was a casual one, no armor this time, and the general looked the bulkier man over. Muscles strained against the under armor long sleeve shirt he wore and as he raised his hands to sign a response all of those muscles that were coiled beneath slithered about, moving as his hands danced in a song.

It was a simple request, one that both knew would not be mandatory but a strong preference to leaning towards it would be desired. "Of course, while it won't be a disqualification quality it will earn them a few extra points to be able to understand your way of speaking. I will make mention of it to the medics that show up but other than that it will have to be an afterthought."

When the masked ninja gave a curt nod and left Hawk sat down in his chair and sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be easy. He needed a medic that had a vast knowledge of battlefield procedures, one that could handle themselves fairly well against the Cobra fighters, and that might at the very least understand sign language. This task, it felt impossible to him.

He took his own short break before getting up and heading out of his room. Slowly he made his way towards the technician's room where he hoped that the alpha team's own technician might be. He was hoping that Breaker might be able to find a way to alert the base's soldiers about his needs.

He knew that Breaker prefered to be in this room due to it being much smaller than the common hub and from here he could hook into most if not all other systems and work on his tweaks and edits of their programing. Not to mention that all of the camera's ran through this room too. Even outdated camera's that had no access to night vision, heat vision, or the vast other edits that Breaker tended to ramble on about.

A second defense, if one would, when it came to being hacked. These older cameras had less access making it nearly impossible to be hacked. When Hawk entered the room Breaker stood up quickly and greeted him in unison with the two other techies that were in there, "Sir!" Their hands flew up into a salute that had him chuckling.

"At ease, men," Hawk let the other two resume their task while Breaker kept standing. At ease now he had let his hand fall and stood a bit slumped making Hawk give a fond smirk, the alpha team were like Hawk's own children. There was a memory that left the back of his mind feeling itchy, a child he once had long ago that had been stolen away from him. Quickly he shook that pain off and sighed heavily. "I need to alert the base to the need of all personnel with medical knowledge."

The General sat down in a chair next to where Breaker had been seated before standing to attention. This gave Breaker the opportunity to sit back down and get to work pulling up programs and closing or minimizing others. Breaker hesitated on one program before adding in a few more edits, saving, then closing it down. These programs were like Breaker's children, his babies. He often checked up on them and helped them to expand and grow.

The other techies just kept on working at their own programs and filtered through thousands of hours of film. With almost a hundred camera's all around the base they had a lot to focus upon. It was easy enough to forget they were there and easier to continue as if they had left.

"Of course, sir." Breaker finally said after everything was shut down and a blank page was opened. He began to type quickly humming softly as he did so. It was a tuneless humm just one of though. "If you don't mind me askin', does this have anything to do about the alpha team meeting earlier?" He was going through a list that his quickly typed up program brought up.

Hawk looked at the page that Breaker was scrolling through and noted that the list were of other Joe bases. "For now stick to just our base, it would be best to stay within one encampment before reaching out to others. Though I do agree that you should probably looking into the other bases and pick a select few to be brought here and tested at a later date if the medics here do not hold up to standards."

Breaker opened the program back up and began to type and finagle a way to narrow the list down. Of course as soona s the program was written up- using a search of keywords including medical (excluding medical files and medical procedures), medic, surgeon, medical schooling, and so on- He sat back up and nodded. "We can send out a mass e-mail if you would like or I can lock into the full abse speakers and you can directly speak to them."

Hawk thought about it as he watched the program work through the hundreds of Joe names from other bases. "Not all have access to their assigned inter-organization email at this moment and the sooner we get these tests done the better." Breaker nodded and began to enter the codes to take control of all speakers so that Hawk's message could get to everywhere in base that he needed.

Breaker gave him a thumbs up when the program was ready. "Joes training within central hall training room one-one-two are dismissed from further training pending further notice of later today. All Joes with medical knowledge and training are needed to report to central hall training room one, one, two. Those with medical knowledge must have had have training with combat." Hawk spoke clearly into the microphone that was set on the desk in front of him. When he gave a nod Breaker closed down the link and Hawk reached up to press on his own ear piece. It opened a direct link with Alpha team.

"Snake Eyes, if you too would proceed to the training room to help filter out the weaker of the Joes it would be greatly appreciated." Then he pressed the button again to cut the link.

Standing up again he set a hand on Breaker's shoulder catching the young man's attention. "Thank you for your help breaker, I am grateful for what you have done, and what you are doing. Remember to wait until you have heard back from me before contacting internationally with the other bases."

Hawk was in a hurry to get to the training room in the central hall. It was the hand to hand combat room to be more precise. He needed to see what had showed up there. No, not who, but what. As in what skills, what defences and offences could be pulled out of these so called 'medics' that were going to heed his call to arms, as he would like to put it.

Hawk would consider himself a it unlucky as he exited the tech room. Heavy-Duty stood there in front of him with a not so happy sneer upon his face. The man was far larger than the General himself was and that was all muscle that bulked the large man up to a giant stature. Brows pulled down far enough to nearly touch and eyes hard enough to make a rock sweat hand Hawk groaning internally. Cannon and Duty had had it out a lot because Duty had fought hard to not add more to the team feeling as if a new person would throw the balance of them off.

Hawk waved a hand in a quick go ahead motion to let Heavy-Duty speak. "I told you a thousand times that Cannon was a mistake, Sir. He wasn't ready to go out into the field with us and wasn't enough to be Alpha material." His crossed arms unfolded and he forced himself into a more relaxed stance. "You are only causing more chaos with this useless search for a field medic. THe only reason that Cannon had failed was because they just weren't Alpha material and we all knew it but I was the only one to speak up. We need no medic, we don't need another preempted fatality." The heavy lifter waited for Hawk to think about what he said, he knew his words had struck a cord.

"You know this team better than anyone else, even me." Hawk had to pinch the bridge of his nose, knowing that he would have a headache before he even dealt with the idiots waiting for him in the training area. "Cannon- as much as it hurts to agree with you- he was a mistake. You _were_ right about him. I saw potential, he was potential, but he went into the field far too soon like you said.

"This Medic, they will not be sent into a battle for a while, we will train them into Alpha material and test them rigorously before I allow that. The difference will be their own knowledge though. They will know how to suture a deep wound, they will know what plants when in the field will heal or kill, they will be far more suited for this than Cannon ever could be simply because they will know how to stay alive."

Heavy-Duty gritted his teeth and ground them. His hands fisted as his eyes widened with the pupils nothing more than infuriated stilts. Hawk was dismissing him! Just tossing all he said away and not even considering the folly of all of this!

Hawk lifted a hand quickly as if to tell his long time friend to hold his anger if just for another moment. "But I can't just throw away what you have to say. I can't just abolish all the points you've brought up, because like I said, you are right. Give the medic a few months. Half a year at most, just to test them out. If you do not like them, if they aren't up to your standards that is, then I will take that into _consideration._ At that point if the team too feels like the medic isn't up to par then we will dismiss it. Dismiss all of this and I promise to not mess with the team about a medic again. Is this acceptable with you?"

Heavy-Duty thought about this now. His anger dwindling to irritation simply because he felt he was right and that this would just waste their time, again. And there would be another unnecessary casualty to add to this secret war against Cobra. But it wouldn't be on _his_ conscious, no sir. He was against this through and through.

If the medic died, then there would be no other to come after. If they messed up, there would be no other after. If they miraculously made it through this trial period then he could choose if they were allowed to stay no fighting or he could get them to be put under scrutiny.

Moving out of the way he gave the General a nod. Yes, this was acceptable to him.


End file.
